


An education in many things

by Anonymous_secrets



Category: House M.D.
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_secrets/pseuds/Anonymous_secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a 16 year old, golden haired, Australian god walked into Wilson's office at the end of a dreary Friday, Wilson became certain that a higher being most definitely existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of an education

**Author's Note:**

> So good morning y'all, this is basically a really short teaser to see if anyones interested in this being a fully fledged story and therefore comments are most definitely welcomed.
> 
> Anyhoo, I think that's it, oh and for those wandering it's rated explicit for later chapters *wink wink*, please enjoy <3
> 
> Also I don't own any of the characters because let's face it if I did I wouldn't be crying at the sight of my looming student debts…..

 

When a 16 year old, golden haired, Australian god walked into Wilson's office at the end of a dreary Friday, Wilson became certain that a higher being most definitely existed.

He looked up from his desk, as there was a knock on his door - just below the brass plaque that read Dr James Wilson Head of Biology, through the smudged and rather dirty window he saw a pair of sea blue eyes looking in.

"Come in" he called out as he finished signing his last student report of his class, a rather disappointing one for a student named Elliot, the door opened and a boy of about 16 walked in. Wilson became transfixed with the boys eyes, he felt that he could get lost within them, the different shades of blue and light green created the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. Then there was the boys' hair; long locks of luscious blonde hair framed his face, one that could only be described as angelic.

The boy coughed, causing Wilson to blink and get hold of himself, this was a child his conscious screamed at him.

"Ah, yes how can I help you?" he asked whilst he searched for the boys name in his memory and drew a blank.

Noting the other mans confusing the boy said, "Robert Chase sir, I came to ask whether there was space on your course? You see I've just transferred here from Australia and want to study Biology along with my other subjects…" he trailed off. Wilson sent thanks to whoever must be up there, because as the boy had been speaking he had crossed from the doorway to sit on the chair opposite Wilson's with only the desk separating them. As he had crossed Wilson had caught a glance at the boys lean figure, which seemed to be a combination of pro surfer and fitness guru with legs that went on forever, he swallowed hard and tried to prevent certain thoughts entering his mind.

Focusing on what Chase had said, he picked up his register and scanned through to see if he indeed did have any space, though God help him if he didn't. But he inwardly sighed in relief as he noted that in fact he did have one spare place that could be filled.

He looked up and smiled as he said "Why yes, Chase it does look as if I have one spare place in my class, what's your average? So I know who to pair you with I mean."

"Oh, um, a 94 average by American standards, I think that's what they were anyway. Let me just check" he muttered before bending over to open his satchel and retrieve a moleskin diary. As he bent over, his shirt rode up and washboard hard abs were exposed to Wilsons' greedy eyes. He groaned as he tried even harder to stop the images of what he wished to do to this teenager from playing out in his mind, the most explicit one being how he could bend the boy over his desk and have his way with him.

"Ah here it is" he cried, as he flicked open the diary to the page which had various numbers scribbled into messy columns, he passed it over the desk to Wilson, who shivered slightly as his hand caught the boys. He scanned the page and sure enough a 94 in biology, he continued reading the page he saw chemistry with a crude 99 written next to it. He paused and looked over at the boy who had begun to shuffle in his seat, "Are you also planning to take chemistry?" he enquired. Chase looked up from beneath his blonde fringe, "yes sir, I was told to go and see a Dr. House in room 302 after finding you"

Shit. That wasn't good Wilson knew House would steal the pretty young Australian from him, and he couldn't have that.

"Very good, strong subjects. What are you planning to do as a career?" he asked as he handed the book back across the desk.

"Surgery hopefully" the boy grinned as he put the book into his bag and stood to leave.

Double shit. House had been a surgeon and a bloody good one at that, before he'd decided to join Wilson in teaching. Instead of showing his true feelings he smiled and watched the boy leave.

As soon as the door swung shut, he scrambled for the phone and dialed Houses' number, for a change the elder man picked up, "Hands off" he shouted through the receiver before slamming it down, leaving the other in a state of confusion.

House sat in his chair for a moment in confusion, why had Wilson just screamed in a very un-Wilson manner at him he pondered sitting back and threw his ball at the wall.

That was until a certain boy knocked on his door. As laid eyes upon the figure, every thing seemed to just click into place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone gets shouty about how short it is and why it's like a week late, please keep in mind that last Friday I managed to get myself a one way ticket to A&E by stabbing myself with a chisel (I know I deserve a large round of applause for being that dumb) but then managed to catch a winter bug whilst there so yeah :/, please don't get mad <3

As his eyes met those of the young man standing at his door, house felt his eyebrows rise in surprise. He had not expected this of Wilson. Maybe if it had been the young brunette who worked in administration office, or the idle aged red head who waitressed at their usual bar, but he hadn’t expected Wilson to go for this blonde beauty, with washboard abs and a smile that could win anyone over.

 

Interesting. Maybe after the latest divorce he wanted to try something new and different. However House though to himself it didn’t mean that he couldn’t have a little fun pursuing the young man himself, and maybe just maybe he thought he would be his, eventually.

 

He nodded to the boy that he indeed could come into the glass bubble of an office. “Name?” he said curtly, before gesturing to the chair in the corner that the boy could sit on, Chase licked his lips nervously and god help House as all he could do was watch that little pink tongue swipe over those plump lips. House inwardly groaned as he tracked the movement and fought back the image being conjured by his treacherous mind, of having those lips tightly surrounding his cock with that tongue swiping over the head.

 

Chase began to fidget, his long fingers tapping at the side of his chair, as he waited for the man to reply though it appeared he had not heard Chase speak. The mans blue eyes were focused on him; to try and distract himself he licked his lips and tried not to bite his lower lip. The blue eyes blinked and House leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk before throwing his ball at Chase.

 

Chase just managed to catch it, thanks to his good reflexes and tossed it back.

 

“Doctor House trying to provoke a reaction, I assume’ he said letting the words hang in the silence, that was shared between them. House smirked before replying “Foreign student wanting to apply to my course, I assume” The silence continued with the ball being thrown between the two, before House stopped and placed it on his desk and said the one word that would change the rest of his life, “yes”, to both himself and Chase.

 

“I can have a place on your course??” Chase asked with hope filling his eyes, before worriedly asking “But don’t you need my average? The biology teacher I just saw, um Dr. Wilson needed it …” he trailed off. House replied “Oh I wouldn’t worry about anything Wilson says” and gave Chase a curt nod that acted as a dismissal.

 

House sat for a moment before standing, and rearranging his trousers so as not to as let his arousal known. He moved to the blinds that surrounded the room, and began to close them, before moving to the window to watch the beautiful boy leave the building.

 

He thought over what he’d said, yes, yes to himself. As he and Chase had tossed the ball, he had been able to stare at the angelic face, toned body and mesmerising eyes. Oh what he would do to be able to run his calloused hands down that body to be young boys waist and gently bite his shoulder, leaving a trail of marks down that tanned body before taking the boy as his own.

 

He walked to the window and watched as the boy crossed the playground, giving him a perfect view of his perfect ass. Houses hands found their own way to the button of his jeans that prevented him from pleasuring himself. He undid the button and wrapped his right hand around his cock, noting how aroused the young boy had made him. He gathered the precum from his head and slicked it along his length before tightening his grip just enough to cause his to emit a low groan and begin to masturbate as he watched Chases hips and imagine that it was the younger boys body he was thrusting into instead of his hand. He came within minutes and cried Chases name.

 

That decided it. He needed the boy, needed to have him beneath his hands, needed to have him beneath him and he wouldn’t stop him until he had won him over.

 

 

 

Wilson walked down the corridor his footfall the only sound in the empty passageway. After finishing the last reports, he’d set off to find House and discuss the new student, and how the boy was his and his alone. However, the lights had already been turned off in the glass bubble that was Houses office, with the hum of the air conditioning unit the only form of life in the room. He paused finding it strange how House had not remained to mock him for his taste in men,  _or boys_ , his conscience chided, but he quickly told it where it could go once he remembered Chase’s face.

 

He walked out to his car, smiling at the empty car park as he realized he had a whole weekend to prepare himself for the Monday morning that would bring that beautiful boy to him. Wilson unlocked his car and started the engine before pulling out and giving one final glance at the high school that retreated in his rear view mirror.

 

As he pulled into his usual parking space in front of the hotel he’d been living in for a few months since moving out of House’s apartment, he glanced up through his shaggy brown hair at the usual receptionist and greeted her with a friendly smile. However he no longer felt the slight tug at his hart that he often felt when looking at her (and had believed it to be an growing crush). As Wilson stood in the elevator and impatiently waited for the doors to close, he felt his mind begin to wonder back to the long lean legs of the boy he would be seeing again in just a few days. Thoughts rushed through his mind about the course of action he would have to take to on Monday to slowly woo Chase, as he unlocked his room he began to contemplate his outfit. Upon entering he crossed to the small wardrobe and selected the most flattering work outfit he had and made a mental note to buy a nicer shirt to go with it over the weekend. Before heading to bed, however as he lay in bed he failed to drift off to sleep with Chase orientated thoughts filling his head, such as the beautiful blonde hair and washboard abs. He dropped a hand to palm himself through his briefs, his head tipping back as he emitted a load moan. What he wouldn’t do to get that boy beneath him and willing, he knew this infatuation would most likely become dangerous and problematic but until then he’d just have to go for it.


End file.
